


A Lunar Encounter

by deathzealotzero



Series: Crossroads Series [2]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathzealotzero/pseuds/deathzealotzero
Summary: As the Celestial Being Transport Ajax approaches the new support facility and colony: Zion. They are found by a team of Federation Mobile Suits who proceed to attack the Ajax and as a result, discover Zion but Gundam Meister Feldt Grace arrives...





	A Lunar Encounter

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: An Lunar Encounter  
_Part of the Crossroads Series_**

  
**Firebase Bloodhound  
Racah Crater  
Luna, Earth Sphere  
November 7, 2311AD**  
  
Hidden under a series of camouflage canvas tarps and some added lunar dust was a series of modular lunar habitat modules on the floor of the Racah Lunar Crater. Inside one of these modules, three pilot-suited men were gathered around a holo-display table which was currently busy displaying various reports and some videos. After several moments of this, the three men leaned back in their seats with thoughtful looks on their faces.  
  
“So, this is quite a long-shot brother. These reports are pretty much hearsay, and no solid video or pictures were taken of these so-called mystery ships. What makes you think that they are true?” one of the men mentioned with a frown on his face breaking the silence that had engulfed the room after the briefing was finished. He waved at the holographic windows showing a few videos of a series of blurry ships which soon disappeared moments later.  
  
“Because I have a sense that they are true, and I intend to prove that they are correct,” the older of the three men mentioned with a nod of his head.  
  
“Okay. Say I believe you brother why in the world are we going way out here in the middle of nowhere on the moon?” the first man asked with a snort making the other man sigh before using a series of control built into the table brought several of the reports and videos up.  
  
“This is because of outside of Lagrange Three these sightings of these mystery ships are mostly around this area of Luna’s Farside,” the man answered making the first man sigh while the so-far silent third man lean forward with his own frown on his face.  
  
“I have heard about these so-called mystery ships, and many believe them to be hoaxes from the crazies that believe aliens are true,” the man mentioned with a snort of disbelieve. With a sigh, the older man shook his head and brought up one of the more solid of the videos which showed a blurry form so some sort of strange double-hull ship before running a series of comparison programs.  
  
“At first, I thought the same, Mario. I then I ran a few comparisons on a whim, and this is the result I got,” he mentioned with a nod to the display showing the more solid video of the so-called mystery ships. A video of that the two other men were shocked to recognize as footage from Operation Fallen Angel three years before. The comparison programs came back with a solid sixty percent positive result making the other two men to look at the older man in surprise.  
  
“Yes. I believe these so-called mystery ships are in fact ships of Celestial Being and I believe that they somehow have a base somewhere out here which these ships are coming and going from,” he mentioned a with a nod of his head and a pleased look on his face.  
  
“So why didn’t you bring this up to with General Goodman or Major Rindt instead of secretly bringing us out here in the middle of nowhere with our mobile suits?” the third man which the older had called Mario asked with a frown on his face which saw the older man scoff and leaning forward.  
  
“I did bring it up with Major Rindt, and he just laughed in my face. Stupid snake. I then thought to over the Major’s head and take it right to the General, but I never could since that man is pretty much moving around so much. In between the _Nero_ , the headquarters on the planet, and our space headquarters. It was goddamn annoying I was then approached by that damn snake Rindt again and threatened to stop trying to approach the General or he would report me,” the man mentioned angrily before sighing and leaning back in his seat.  
  
“I then decide that if I could somehow get more solid evidence I could maybe go right to Commander Katagiri and get that damn snake Rindt in trouble for a change. I then put all of this together using father’s connections and gathered the two of you together for this. Hence here we are,” he continued one with a sigh making the first man chuckle and lean forward himself.  
  
“I am quite impressed that a washed up mobile suit pilot turned analyst like you Serio can manage this,” mentioned with another chuckle make the older man smile in some pleasure at the praise.  
  
“It wasn’t easy Julio, but I managed it,” the man, Serio, mentioned with a chuckle before he was interrupted by a harsh beeping from the holo-display which saw Serio lean forward and bring up another display this one showing data from a E-Sensor.  
  
“Apparently. We already have something approaching according to this,” he mentioned before frowning and entering another couple of commands which brought up a video screen showing just dull lunarscape at first. It then soon picked up something then focused slightly then zooming forward suddenly displaying an image of a strange double-hulled ship moving only a couple feet over the lunar landscape heading somewhere. Unlike the earlier images or videos which were quite blurry or shaky, this image was quite clear and crisp clearly showing design similarity with the destroyed mothership of Celestial Being used during Operation Fallen Angel.  
  
“Holy crap! Looks like you were quite correct about these ships being Celestial Being Serio,” the man known as Julio mentioned with an impressed look on his face.  
  
“Then what are we waiting around for brother let’s get that evidence!” Serio mentioned with a grin making the other two return it with grins of their own.  
  
“Alright. First, I want to mention that we only need to get some solid recordings of the ship and whatever it is heading towards. Therefore, don’t get bogged down fighting whatever Celestial Being throws at us, so that means if we get that evidence pull back. We don’t need to get ourselves killed and any evidence we get being lost thanks to getting killed. Clear?” he mentioned looking around at the other two who only nodded in understanding.  
  
“Yes, Captain Renato,” the other two men said in response with salutes before all three men left the room behind.  
  
A few moments later several of the camouflage tarps were pulled away to allow a trio of dark-gray painted GNX-609 GN-XIII Mobile Suits to stand up from a trio MT-100 Modular Trailer Bases that carried them. Another couple moments later these three mobile suits exploded from their position with a trail of red GN Particles.

 

**-o-o-o-**

**Bridge  
CBS-723 _Ajax_  
Luna, Earth Sphere**  
  
On the bridge of the _Ajax,_ the third of Celestial Being’s CBS-72 Modular Ships its captain frowned as he stared at the front of his bridge and through the viewport at the Lunar landscape as it slowly passed underneath his ship. He turned to look at his ship’s CIC Operator with the same frown.  
  
“What do you mean the Optical Camouflage is down?” he snapped out in some anger.  
  
“They did build this ship out of spare parts sir. So, I am not all that surprised that the Optical Camouflage is down with these supply runs we have doing,” the man reported with a shrug and his own frown making the Captain blink in some surprise before facepalming.  
  
“Idiot! That’s true for most of the ship but not the Optical Camouflage which is a brand-new piece of equipment!” the captain replied in anger at the other man however before anything could be said the ship’s sensor officer perked up at her station before starting to curse in some anger.  
  
“Captain! I just picked up a trio of Federation GN-XIII Mobile Suits! They are keeping low and trying to hide along the craters, so I think they are trying to surprise us,” the woman reported making the Captain groan in response at this report.  
  
“Great! Just what we need! Helm! Increase our speed,” he ordered with a snap making the helm officer nod in understanding before following the orders which saw a series of groans from the ship’s hull as the engines increased their output.  
  
“Communications! Where is that mobile suit escort I requested from Zion!” he barked out turning to his communication officer who looked down at his display to find out.  
  
“They are only a couple minutes away sir!” the communication officer reported as he turned away from his station making the captain nod before looking thoughtful.  
  
“Understood. Pass on to them that we have detected a team of Federation Mobile Suits and we need them to take them out before we reach Zion. Once you do that pass on the raid warning to Zion itself and see about getting us more help just in case there are more than just three of them out there,” he ordered a few moments later before looking down at his weapons officer.  
  
“That said. Weps get our Vulcan Guns ready for I believe we are going to need them before this is over,” he continued on making both the communication and weapon officers to nod in response to their orders. That done the Captain sighed and leaned back in his seat with a worried frown hoping this incident wouldn’t be the thing that reveals the reborn Celestial Being to the world before they were ready. Now he could only wait and hope that it wouldn’t.

 

**-o-o-o-**

  
**Cockpit, GNX-609T GN-XIII “Bloodhound One”**  
  
In his mobile suit cockpit, the figure of Captain Julio Renato of the Federation’s Autonomous Peacekeeping Force frowned as he saw that their target had increased its speed. He eyed his readings for a moment before cursing and quickly connecting to his two wingmates.  
  
“Looks like they spotted us but the good news that this ship is similarly unarmed to the destroyed Mothership from Fallen Angels or they would have already fired on us,” he mentioned with a frown making the images of his two brothers frown as well.  
  
“Think we should just get some data and images of the ship before pulling back?” Serio mentioned with a thoughtful tone.  
  
“That would make sense wouldn’t it, but I really want to find out where it is going,” Julio replied with a grimace on his face. Serio raised an eyebrow at him but before he could say anything in response a particle beam suddenly speared through his mobile suit’s left arm destroying it.  
  
“What the hell?” Julio angrily called out as he narrowly evaded another particle beam before spotting a pair of fast approaching unknown mobile suits spouting golden GN Particles much to his confusion.  
  
“Looks like Celestial Being has been busy since Fallen Angel brother,” Serio mentioned with a flinch making Julio nod in some agreement as he angrily returned fire with the M401 Beam Rifle his machine was equipped with instead of the M407 Lance a GN-XIII was usually equipped with. At the corner of his eye, he spotted the mobile suit of Mario his third brother returning fire as well.  
  
“Serio, I want you to keep following the ship since it has been a while since you been in a mobile suit you will only slow Mario and I down. Not to mention with only one arm you are not that much help anyway,” he ordered his older brother making the man glower at him for a moment before nodding in agreement and shooting off towards the now escaping unknown ship. That done Julio snarled and turned his attention to the fight with the two unidentified mobile suits.

 

-o-o-o-

  
**Cockpit, GN-002 Dynames Gundam  
Mobile Suit Hangar  
Celestial Being Colony Zion  
Daedalus Crater, Luna**  
  
In the main mobile suit hangar of the Colony Zion, the figure of Gundam Meister Feldt Grace was busy finishing up the flight check of the GN-002 Dynames Gundam with a deep scowl on her young-looking face. She had arrived at Zion to move the Gundam from its brief storage at Zion back to Krung Thep in preparation for storing it away alongside the Virtue and the Astraea F Gundam. Now thanks to this emergency she had to quickly reactive the Gundam to help in fighting off this small Federation force of mobile suits that somehow stumbled onto the approaching _Ajax_. Already two of Zion’s Garrison Guardians had been launched to intercept those mobile suits, but a third Federation mobile suit had moved away from its compatriots to keep following the _Ajax_ who tried to shoot down the enemy machine its GN Vulcans but failed which saw her activating the Dynames to help in defense of Zion.  
  
“Haro! I think that is it,” she said out loud to her companion Orange Haro who was floating outside of the opened cockpit of the Gundam.  
  
“Feldt! Feldt!” the small robot looking sphere said in response before moving into the cockpit and locking itself into its dock making her smile at the Haro and pat it softly. She nodded at the robot before flipping a few switched and connecting her communications with Zion Control while her cockpit closed in front of her.  
  
“This is Meister Feldt Grace in the Dynames Gundam ready for launch Zion Control,” she called out as soon as the connection was established.  
  
“Understood Meister Grace. Be warned both Guardians have been shot down and the enemy mobile suits are now approaching. Also, the _Ajax_ is only a few minutes away from entering the Optical Camouflage Field and final docking,” the female CIC Operator of Zion control replied a few moments later making Feldt frown in some worry at this before sighing.  
  
“I understand Zion Control. We need to destroy all enemy machines, or they will have evidence of the existence of both our CBS-72 Series Ships and our Guardians Mobile Suits which will be a disaster. We are not ready yet!” she mentioned with gritted teeth which had the CIC Operator nod in agreement.  
  
“That is understood Meister Grace, please start moving the Dynames to launch position,” the CIC Operator ordered a few moments later making Feldt nod at the woman before the communication window closed.  
  
“Alright Haro this is it. My first mission as a Gundam Meister,” she mentioned looking down at the docked Haro who spun to stare up at her and flapping its ears at her.  
  
“You can do it! You can do it!” it said making smile softly at the small robot and once again patted it before taking a deep breath and focused on the mission as he started to move the Dynames out of its storage cradle and towards the now opening hangar door.  
  
“Neil, please watch over me,” Feldt whispered to herself before blinking and crouching the Dynames down in preparation to launch.  
  
“Feldt Grace, Dynames, targeted and firing!” she called out and boosted the Gundam out of the hangar and into the grayness like lunascape that surrounded the crater that hid the brand-new colony of Zion.

 

**-o-o-o-**

**Cockpit, GNX-609T GN-XIII “Bloodhound Three”**  
  
Just below the crater wall of Daedalus Crater the figure of the GN-XIII of Captain Serio Renato stood hidden from view thanks to the shadow of the crater wall. In the cockpit, Serio himself watched as the strange double-hulled ship started to approach the crater. It had surprised him earlier as it opened fire on him with several turreted Vulcan Guns which he barely manages to evade by dropping down into one of the smaller craters. He then started to gently hop crater to crater to prevent the Celestial Being ship from spotting him while at the same time keeping it in view. He was confused that it looked to be approaching one of the more massive craters which he remembered was called Daedalus. It seemed entirely normal when he briefly peeked over the crater wall which explained his confusion, but he didn’t let that stop him from continuing to observe the approaching ship.  
  
He watched as the ship started to lower itself towards the Crater and he briefly assumed it was going to somehow land inside the crater. However, he was shocked to see that the ship seemed like it is going through the crater floor, but Serio soon understood as he briefly saw the flicker of some sort of field when the vessel continued to pass through what seemed like the floor of the crater. He also could briefly see the inside of a large docking bay as the field flickered before it solidified once more showing the innocent image of the floor of the crater.  
  
“Some sort of camouflage field that covers the entire crater floor,” he mentioned in some amazement. He suddenly blinked as a beep sounded from his controls making him turn to see the approaching mobile suits of his brothers making him sigh in some relief. He stepped his machine briefly out of the shadow to wave his remaining arm up at the two approaching mobile suits.  
  
A few moments later found the two other GN-XIII settling down next to his own in the shadow of the Crater Wall. Serio flinched at the damage done to the other mobile suits with Mario’s machine down to one arm as well while Julio’s machine had some damage from what looked to be a beam saber.  
  
“Damn Julio!” he said with a grimace when the face of his younger brother popped onto his communication screen.  
  
“Yeah. Those new mobile suits were a bit better than I thought they would be, though we still managed to destroy them,” Julio mentioned with a scowl on his face.  
  
“No. We destroyed one while the other one we heavily damaged which saw it crashing into one of the small craters,” Mario corrected making Serio chuckle at the gimlet eye Julio shot Mario which soon had Julio chuckling as well.  
  
“So, Serio where did the ship go? Did you end up losing it?” Julio asked making Serio chuckle slightly in response to his brother’s question.  
  
“No, I didn’t lose it, Julio. In fact, apparently Celestial Being has a base built into this crater which itself is covered by some sort of camouflage field which hides it from both sensors and visual,” he explained to his brothers which saw Julio stare at him in some surprise while Mario whistle. Serio only chuckled before transferring the video he had taken when the ship had entered the camouflage field over to the two of them. A few moments later Julio shook his head in amazement while Mario could only stare at his screen in surprise. However, before any of them could say anything further a particle beam suddenly came out of nowhere and speared through Mario’s mobile suit destroying it killing the younger man much to the shock of the two remaining Renato brothers.  
  
“Mario! No,” Serio called out before turning his machine around in time to watch as with a series of flickers a new mobile suit suddenly appeared in front of the two remaining GN-XIII mobile suits. The two brothers gasped in some surprise to find that they recognized the mobile suit as the Gundam code-named the Green Sniper by the AEU military after it helped the Close Combat Gundam after it disabled the prototype Enact Mobile Suit.  
  
“Move Serio!” Julio called out as he sent his mobile suit boosting towards the Gundam with one of his beam sabers in hand jolting Serio out of his surprise induced freeze before bringing up his machine’s M401 Beam Rifle to open fire at the Gundam to support his brother while dodging to one side. However, it didn’t do anything as the Gundam easily avoided the beam shots. Before meeting Julio’s boost with its own and unleashed a pair of Beam Sabers which one clashed with Julio’s own beam saber while the other speared right through the center torso of the GN-XIII destroying the machine much to Serio’s further shock. The Gundam then continued to boost through the explosion of his brother’s machine taking him by surprise.  
  
“Julio! Oh god no. I killed my brothers,” Serio said as tears started to fall down his face as he evaded the lunge from the Gundam. He continued to fire on the Gundam with his beam rifle which it easily dodged before dropping its beam sabers to the ground before equipping a pair of beam pistols and opening fire on him as well. Serio tried to evade these shots and retreat from the battle, but a shot from one of the Gundam’s beam pistols blew right through his machine’s torso making him scream as debris ripped into him before blackness claimed him.

 

**-o-o-o-**

  
**Cockpit, GN-002 Dynames Gundam**  
  
Inside the cockpit of the Dynames Feldt took several deep breaths as she stared down at the disabled GN-XIII that was sprawled in front of her. She leaned back in her cockpit seat as she eyed the enemy mobile suit before turning around to see a squad of four Guardians come running around the Crater Wall before halting in some surprise.  
  
“About time you lot showed up,” she mentioned with a scowl at the four allied machines as they approached the Dynames.  
  
“Sorry, Ma’am. We were checking the rest of the crater wall to make sure no other enemy machines where hiding when we heard the battle,” the lead Guardian pilot replied almost sheepishly making her snort in some amusement.  
  
“Whatever. Get this machine back to the hangar ASAP. Its pilot should still be alive,” she ordered a moment later nodding the head of the Dynames at the sprawled enemy mobile suit in front of her. She knew that they needed to know if this was the only Federation force that had followed the _Ajax_ and how they managed to stumble onto them so fast as well.  
  
“Understood Meister,” the lead pilot replied before directing his pilots to pick up the damaged form of the enemy machine while Feldt marched the Dynames over to retrieve her beam sabers from where she dropped them. She briefly smiled remembering Ian mentioning to her a bet between him and Lockon which had the Dynames pilot bet that he would never use the Gundam’s beam sabers. Of which Lockon failed when he briefly used the beam sabers during the battle in the Taklamakan Desert. She had mentioned to Ian that she wouldn’t make the same bet for she believed she was going need to every advantage she could get therefore said she would use them if she needed too. This saw Beam Sabers being kept as standard on the new Cherudim Gundam much to her amusement. With a sigh, she holstered her retrieved beam sabers and started to move towards the mobile suit hangar.  
  
“Zion Control this Meister Grace reporting all enemy machines either downed or destroyed and now returning to the hangar,” she reported to Zion Control a few moments later.  
  
“Understood Meister. Good job out there,” the Zion Control CIC Operator replied with an almost sigh of relief. A few minutes found Feldt backing up the Dynames into its storage cradle while the Guardians gently sit down the enemy GN-XIII mobile suit onto the hangar floor. She eyed the enemy machine before sighing and turning her attention to shutting down the Gundam. As she did so, she briefly hoped that this incident wouldn’t reveal the existence of Celestial Being once more to the world at large for they were not ready just yet.

 

**-o-o-o-**

  
Thanks to the interrogation of the injured Captain Serio Renato Celestial Being was relieved to find out that Serio had been pretty much the only person besides his brothers to know about the continued existence of Celestial Being. It also led to the organization to find they're small hastily built firebase where they captured all the info located there while destroying everything else located there along with cleaning up anything that pointed out to the Federation that Celestial Being was still around. They then waited with baited breath for the reaction of the Federation and the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force to the disappearance of three of their personal and top-the-line mobile suits or the overall response to the overall larger battle. However, besides some half-hearted searches around the area where the battle took place the Federation pretty much left things alone much to the relief of the organization as a whole and the Celestial Being Council. This small battle would go on to serve as Meister Feldt Grace’s first mission in a Gundam and would go on to show to both herself and the rest of the organization that she was ready. Several months later would see Celestial Being fully step out of the shadows with no one the wiser on what happened on the moon this day.

 

**-o-End-o-**

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is something that I had been planning on writing after watching Episode Four of Gundam Build Fighters Battlogue. I radically modified it to make it fit better in this new version of the regular Gundam 00 series I created for my Crossroads of Fate Fanfiction Series. This little bit falls around the ending of Chapter Eleven of Crescendo right before the bit where the new Gundams are introduced. Another modification I made was making Serio Renato the older brother of the twins Julio and Mario thought this didn’t really make it into the story. He also for some reason withdrawn from combat piloting and instead becomes an analyst for the A-LAWS which does see him stumble onto the so-called “Mystery Ships” which no one could get stable image or video of them. These ships, of course, being either the CBS-71 or CBS-72 Series ships moving around the Earth Sphere while under Optical Camouflage which we know from the series is not perfect but still allows these ships to prevent anyone seeing them wither either sensors or visual. I also used this small short story to introduce the Zion Colony which had formerly been the location of VEDA which had been rediscovered by Celestial Being over a year before the start of this story. It would the ben rebuilt into a smaller version of Krung Thep to prevent a strike at Krung Thep from entirely disabling the organization.  
> One last thing I like to point out. This little short is sort-of canon to the main story. By that, I mean while this incident did pretty much happen quite like what happens in this story there a bit more to it. I pretty much made it simpler then what I planned on happening. This story is mainly to give my readers a chance to get an idea on what the heck Zion happens to be since it will be mentioned a few times in the sequel.
> 
> Anyhow that is about it, everyone! I do hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Thanks for reading! See you all in Rubicon!


End file.
